Photovoltaic modules are typically used in arrays of interconnected submodules. Each submodule is comprised of individual solar cells, typically connected in series. Thin film photovoltaic modules are formed by the deposition of multiple semiconductor or organic thin films on rigid or flexible substrates or superstrates. Electrical contact to the solar cell material on the substrate side is provided by an electrically conductive substrate material or an additional electrically conductive layer between the solar cell material and the substrate such as a transparent conductive layer.